To Say Goodbye
by The Dementors Dinner Party
Summary: Another battle, another faculty. Usually, Alastor just thought 'okay, so another one wasn't vigilant enough and him/herself killed. Boohoo' but this one, he had no idea that he was gonna die. After Sirius dies in D.O.M, Moody thinks back to who Sirius Black was.


**Summary - Everybody thought of what Harry, Remus, Tonks and McGonagall thought after Sirius' death… but what did Mad Eye Moody think?**

 **I do not own Harry Potter but if I did, Sirius would NEVER die and Harry/Ginny wouldn't be a thing. Sorry to the people who like this couple, 'cause I don't.**

_In Memory of Sirius Black_

Alastor used his club all the way to the couch in the sitting room, checking for any intruders although he knew there wouldn't be any. But you never know when they come. He sat down after testing the couch for spells and sat down. He sighed. Another battle, another faculty. Usually, Alastor just thought 'okay, so another one wasn't vigilant enough and him/herself killed. Boohoo'  
but this one, he had no idea that he was gonna die.

He was a vigilant fighter. Always had been. He was distracted because at some point, his godson had been strangled half to death by a death eater and they could do nothing about it but that Longbottom kid saved Potter. But Alastor found it hard to just say 'he died' and move on with his life. The person who was Sirius Black, a previous student in Auror Training. Alastor had taught Sirius for 3 years, since the lad was eighteen until he was twenty one.

Alastor was actually pretty sad that the bright young man had died. He had first seen Sirius when he was fourteen in the Potters' house. Sirius was there with his best friend, James. They were playing Ticket to Ride: HOGWARTS ROCKS! when he saw him. At that point, he was shorter than James, nervous and quiet. Alastor had come over for an Order meeting and he had to tell the boys to behave themselves and make sure they don't snoop around.

Alastor had one look at Sirius and already knew he would become an auror. He could sense the aura of a worthy fighter. Of a worthy protector. Alastor had been a teacher to aurors a year previously and recognised the fighter aura around Sirius very quickly. But now, he was gone. The second time Alastor saw him, was when Sirius was sixteen. Sirius was asleep on the Potters' couch by that point. Then when Sirius was eighteen, he saw him again. Sirius was very good in the training but tried to escape just like the other cowards in the hard and crazy training Alastor loved to give them.

Alastor had been there when Sirius had brought over his godson to show to the Order and he recognised the fatherly love the man carried for Potter Jr. He remembered a lot of things from Sirius. His habit of listening to Lupin about everything, for one.  
Lupin said sit down, Sirius sat down. Like a dog. It made sense the man's animagus was a dog. He was as loyal as a dog. As obedient as well. Another thing, when Sirius had accidentally called him 'father'. Alastor would never forget that. Sirius had blushed so much at that point and Alastor had just pretended he hadn't heard. But he went easier on Sirius to show he didn't think less of him. He was there when Marlene was proclaimed dead and he saw the barely hidden tears in Sirius' eyes when her coffin was lowered into the ground.

Sirius and Marlene were very close. So close people suspected they were soul mates. Some even mistaked them for a couple. But they were like brother and sister as well. They reminded Alastor of 2 other friends. Potter and Granger. Sirius and Marlene were worthy of Potter and Granger. As close as can be, people wish they started dating soon. Alastor was always amused by this. That was as likely as Weasley and Granger marrying and having kids!

As likely as Alastor ever 100% trusting anybody else but Albus, Kingsley and Sirius ever again. As likely as Sirius Black being alive. He sighed and got up. He needed to check the rest of the house over for death eaters. Before he left, he said "Okay, so another one was caring too much but still wasn't vigilant enough and himself killed. Boohoo."

_In Memory of Alastor Moody_

 **Reviewers Join Alastor Moody's brutal auror training in a wizard college. Don't worry... it'll only hurt a lot. Seriously, REVIEW!**


End file.
